isthealice_testfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Testowe arty
Testowe arty Rozdziały 19 rozdział An article by Rita Skeeter fuels the taunts of the students against Harry and Hermione. Hermione tries and fails to reunite Harry and Ron. Harry hides under his Invisibility Cloak to accompany Hermione to Hogsmeade, but Moody sees him anyway. Hagrid asks to meet Harry at midnight, when he reveals the dragons of the First Task. Back in the common room, Sirius issues some warnings through the fire. Artykuł Rity Skeeter napędza harcerstwa uczniów przed Harrym i Hermioną. Hermiona próbuje i nie zjednoczy Harry'ego i Rona. Harry ukrywa się pod płaszczem niewidzialności, aby towarzyszyć Hermionie do Hogsmeade, ale Moody go widzi. Hagrid prosi o spotkanie z Harrym o północy, kiedy ujawnia smoki pierwszego zadania. W pomieszczeniu wspólnym Syriusz ostrzega przez ogień. Harry's impending talk with Sirius helps him through his embarrassment about Rita Skeeter's news article, which told a highly inaccurate version of his life story. This further deepens the rift with Ron, who thinks Harry is trying to get attention. Ravenclaw Cho Chang is the only person outside of Gryffindor who wishes Harry good luck with the first task that is coming up on that Tuesday. Harry finds himself infatuated with her. On the Saturday prior to the first task, the students visit Hogsmeade village. Harry goes with Hermione under his Invisibility Cloak so he can relax and avoid dealing with anymore criticism. While he is at the Three Broomsticks Inn drinking Butterbeer, Moody sees Harry under his cloak and Hagrid asks Harry to meet him at midnight, one hour before his meeting with Sirius. The Gamekeeper sneaks Harry into a meeting with Maxime; she does not know Harry is there. Hagrid leads Maxime and Harry to a spot in the woods where dragons are being kept for the first task. Charlie Weasley and other dragon keepers are working to get the dragons ready for the First Task and keep them under control. Charlie talks with Hagrid and identifies the species of each of the four dragon breeds. He reveals that one is for each champion and that each must get past their assigned beast, though he and the other keepers are also there to keep things under control. Harry leaves for the castle, bumping into Karkaroff but managing to keep hidden. He realises that if Karkaroff followed Hagrid and Maxine, it was likely that Cedric will be the only champion not aware of what he would be facing. Just as Harry returns to his common room, Sirius contacts Harry via the Floo Network. Harry starts by filling him in on what has happened. Sirius then speaks and warns him that Karkaroff was once a Death Eater; he was released only after identifying other Death Eaters, and could have put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. Sirius then mentions Rita Skeeter's article from last month regarding the attack on Moody; he suspects it was no accident and that someone may have tried to keep Moody from going to Hogwarts. Sirius also brings up the Death Eater disturbance at the Quidditch World Cup, as well as Bertha Jorkins. Jorkins, he says, disappeared in Albania, where Voldemort was last reported to be. Sirius reveals he knew Jorkins personally while they were in school and mentions that she wasn't very bright and could have easily fallen into a trap. She also would have known about the Triwizard Tournament beforehand. Sirius finishes by stating that Karkaroff betrayed the Death Eaters long ago and might not be the guilty party, especially since whoever put Harry's name in the Goblet had a reason for doing so. Before he can give Harry any advice on getting past his dragon, he is interrupted by Ron and disappears from the fire. Ron demands to know who he was talking to but Harry tells him it's none of his business and goes to bed. Nadchodząca rozmowa Harry'ego z Syriuszem pomaga mu przez jego zakłopotanie z wiadomością Rita Skeeter, która opowiadała o bardzo niedokładnej wersji jego historii życia. To jeszcze pogłębia szczelinę z Ronem, który myśli, że Harry próbuje zwrócić uwagę. Ravenclaw Cho Chang jest jedyną osobą spoza Gryffindoru, która chce Harry'ego powodzenia z pierwszym zadaniem, które nadchodzi we wtorek. Harry czuje się z nią zapaśnięty. W sobotę przed pierwszym zadaniem uczniowie odwiedzają wioskę Hogsmeade. Harry idzie z Hermioną pod swym Niewidzialnym płaszczem, aby móc się zrelaksować i unikać kolejnej krytyki. Podczas pobytu w Three Broomsticks Inn picia Butterbeer, Moody widzi Harry'ego pod płaszczem, a Hagrid prosi Harry'go o spotkanie z nim o północy, na godzinę przed jego spotkaniem z Siriusem. Gamekeeper wymyka Harry'emu na spotkanie z Maximem; Nie wie, że Harry tam jest. Hagrid prowadzi Maxime i Harry do miejsca w lesie, gdzie smoki są trzymane na pierwsze zadanie. Charlie Weasley i inni hodowcy smoków starają się, aby smoki były gotowe do pierwszego zadania i sprawowały, że były pod kontrolą. Charlie rozmawia z Hagrid i identyfikuje gatunki każdego z czterech ras smoka. Ujawnia, że każdy jest dla każdego mistrza i że każdy musi przejść przeszłości ich przydzieloną bestię, chociaż on i inni strażnicy również tam są, aby utrzymać kontrolę nad nimi. Harry wychodzi na zamek, wpadając do Karkaroffa, ale udaje mu się ukryć. Uświadamia sobie, że jeśli Karkaroff podąży za Hagridem i Maxine, prawdopodobnie Cedric był jedynym mistrzem, który nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, na co czeka. Kiedy Harry wraca do swojego wspólnego pokoju, Syriusz kontaktuje się z Harrym za pośrednictwem Sieci Floo. Harry zaczyna od zapełnienia go tym, co się stało. Syriusz następnie mówi i ostrzega go, że Karkaroff był kiedyś Śmierciożercą; Został wydany dopiero po identyfikacji innych Śmierciożerców i mógł umieścić imię Harry'ego w Czeregu Ognia. Następnie Sirius wspomina o artykule Rity Skeeter z poprzedniego miesiąca dotyczące ataku na Moody; On podejrzewa, że to nie był przypadek, a ktoś próbował utrzymać Moody'ego w Hogwarcie. Syriusz wywołuje również zaburzenia śmierciożerców na Quidditch World Cup, a także Bertha Jorkins. Mówi, że Yorkins, zniknął w Albanii, gdzie po raz ostatni został zgłoszony Voldemort. Syriusz ujawnia, że znał osobiście Johna, gdy byli w szkole i wspomniał, że nie jest bardzo jasna i mogła łatwo wpaść w pułapkę. Wcześniej także wiedziałaby o Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Syriusz kończy twierdząc, że Karkaroff zdradził dawno temu śmierciożerców i może nie być winną partią, zwłaszcza, że kto umieścił imię Harry'ego w Czeregu miał powód, aby to zrobić. Zanim zdoła Harry'emu przekazać radę na temat wyrwania jego smoka, zostaje przerwany przez Rona i znika z ognia. Ron chce wiedzieć, z kim rozmawiał, ale Harry mówi mu, że to nie jego sprawa i idzie spać. 20 Harry and Hermione unsuccessfully try to find a spell to use against dragons. Harry warns Diggory about the dragons, the fake Moody gives Harry a hint, and Hermione helps Harry learn to cast a Summoning Charm. The first task is to get past a dragon and collect a golden egg; each champion succeeds in turn, Harry being the quickest. Ron and Harry finally make up, and Bagman tells the champions that the clue to the next task is in each golden egg. Harry i Hermiona bezskutecznie próbują znaleźć zaklęcie, które będzie można wykorzystać przeciwko smokom. Harry ostrzega Diggory o smokach, fałszywym Moody daje Harry'emu wskazówkę, a Hermiona pomaga Harry'emu się nauczyć rzucania Przywracającego Szału. Pierwszym zadaniem jest pokonanie smoka i zebranie złotego jajka; Każdy mistrz udaje się z kolei, Harry najszybszy. Ron i Harry wreszcie uzupełniają, a Bagman mówi mistrzom, że wskazówka do następnego zadania jest w każdym złotym jajku. After Harry tells Hermione everything he learned recently, they try to research ways to get past a dragon in the library without success. On Monday, realising the other schools' champions know about the dragons, Harry tips off Cedric to make sure the contest is fair. Moody then appears and gives Harry some general advice on how to beat his Dragon: play to his strengths and use a simple spell to get what he needs. With Hermione's help, Harry manages to master the Summoning Charm after working on it until 2 a.m. On Tuesday, the day of the task, Mr Bagman reveals that their task is to get the Golden egg each dragon is guarding. The model dragons each champion would draw out of a small bag would determine the order they'll be going in and which dragon they'll face. Harry finds himself slated to go last. He gets the most violent of the four dragons, the Hungarian Horntail, though he declines Mr Bagman's offer for advice. Once his turn comes up, Harry manages to summon his Firebolt and fly. He uses the flying strategies he learned as a Quidditch player to lure the dragon off the eggs long enough for him to zoom in and snatch the golden egg, despite taking a minor shoulder injury during the task. Ron, realising the true danger of the Tournament, tries to apologise to Harry, who forgives him, with most of Hogwarts (excluding Slytherin) backing him as well. After seeing his score, Harry learns from Charlie Weasley that he is currently tied with Viktor Krum for first place and that Mr Bagman needs to see him. Mr Bagman reveals to the champions that the Second Task will take place on 24 February at 9:30am and that their Golden Eggs contain a clue as to what it will be. On his way back to the castle with Ron, Rita Skeeter shows up for an interview, but Harry brushes her off. Po tym, jak Harry mówi do Hermiony wszystko, czego się dowiedział, starają się zbadać sposoby, aby nie minęły smoka w bibliotece. W poniedziałek, zdając sobie sprawę, że mistrzowie szkół wiedzą o smokach, Harry zaleca Cedricowi, aby konkurs był uczciwy. Następnie Moody pojawia się i daje Harry'emu ogólne rady, jak pokonać swojego Smoka: zagrać w swoje mocne strony i używać prostego zaklęcia, aby uzyskać to, czego potrzebuje. Dzięki pomocy Hermiony Harry udaje mu się opanować Przywracanie uroku po tym, jak pracuje nad nim aż do 2:00. W wtorek, w dniu zadania, Bagman ujawnia, że ich zadaniem jest zdobycie Złotego Jaja, którego każdy smok pilnuje. Smoki modelu, które każdy mistrz wymyślił z małej torby, określił kolejność, w jakiej będą wchodzić i jaki smok, z którym się spotkasz. Harry uważa, że ma ochotę iść ostatni. Najbardziej agresywny z czterech smoków, węgierskiego ogona, chociaż odrzuca propozycję pana Bagmana o radę. Gdy tylko się pojawi, Harry udaje się wezwać jego Firebolt i latać. Wykorzystuje on strategie latania, których nauczył się jako gracz Quidditcha, aby zwabić smoka z jaj wystarczająco długo, aby mógł powiększyć i złapać złote jajo, pomimo mniejszego uszkodzenia ramienia podczas wykonywania zadania. Ron, zdając sobie sprawę z prawdziwego niebezpieczeństwa Turnieju, próbuje przeprosić Harry'ego, który mu wybacza, a większość Hogwartów (z wyłączeniem Ślizgonu) popiera go również. Po obejrzeniu wyniku, Harry dowiaduje się od Charliego Weasleya, że obecnie jest związany z Viktorem Krumem i że potrzebuje go Pan Bagman. Pan Bagman ujawnia mistrzom, że drugie zadanie odbędzie się 24 lutego o 9:30 i że ich Złote Jaja zawierają wskazówkę co do tego, co będzie. W drodze powrotnej do zamku z Ronem, Rita Skeeter pojawia się na wywiadzie, ale Harry ją otarci. 21 A surprise party is held for Harry, he opens the egg, and Hermione discovers how to get into the kitchens. In Care of Magical Creatures, the Blast-ended Skrewts rebel against hibernation, Rita arranges an interview with Hagrid, and HRH go to the kitchens where they find Dobby and Winky. Impreza niespodzianka odbywa się dla Harry'ego, otwiera jajko, a Hermiona odkrywa, jak dostać się do kuchni. W opiece nad Magicznymi Stworami, Blast-ended Skrewts buntuje się przed hibernacją, Rita organizuje wywiad z Hagridem, a HRH idzie do kuchni, gdzie znajdują Dobby'ego i Winky'ego. After Ron is brought up to speed on what Harry has learned, he allows Harry to borrow Pigwidgeon to send Sirius a new letter updating him on the completion of the first task. Gryffindor celebrates Harry's success that night, but when Harry opens up his golden egg during the party, a horrible screech comes out. Meanwhile, Hermione learns from Fred Weasley how to get into the kitchen where the house-elves are. In December, Rita Skeeter arrives at Hagrid's during a Care of Magical Creatures lesson with the fourth years to try to get an interview with Hagrid. Hagrid is surprised to see her there, as Dumbledore had banned her from Hogwarts Castle. That night, Hermione does not show up to dinner. She surprises Harry and Ron as they are about to enter Gryffindor Tower and takes them to the kitchens. There they see a lot of domestic elves, and Harry is reunited with Dobby and learns that Winky is there too. Dobby reveals that it is difficult for a free house-elf to find actual work. After he spent two years failing to find work and found Winky, Dobby came to Hogwarts and had been there for a week so far; Dumbledore even agreed to pay Dobby a small wage. Winky is very sad and ashamed about being fired by her old master. Hermione tries to cheer her up, with no luck, though Winky does become slightly happier when she learns that Mr Crouch has been at Hogwarts. Po tym, jak Ron przyspieszy to, co Harry dowiedział się, pozwala Harry'owi pożyczyć Pigwidgeona, aby wysłać Syriusza nowy list aktualizujący go po zakończeniu pierwszego zadania. Gryffindor świętuje sukces Harry'ego tego wieczoru, ale kiedy Harry otwiera złote jajko podczas imprezy, wyda się straszna zgrzyt. Tymczasem Hermiona dowiaduje się od Freda Weasley, jak dostać się do kuchni, gdzie są elfy domowe. W grudniu Rita Skeeter przyjeżdża do Hagrid podczas lekcji Troska o Magiczne Stworzenia z czwartym laty, aby spróbować wywiad z Hagridem. Hagrid jest zaskoczony, że ją tam widzi, gdy Dumbledore zabronił jej z zamku w Hogwarcie. Tej nocy, Hermiona nie pojawia się na obiad. Ona zaskakuje Harry'ego i Rona, gdy mają wejść do Gryffindoru i zabiera ich do kuchni. Tam widzą wiele domowych elfów, a Harry nawiązuje z Dobby'm i dowiaduje się, że też jest Winky. Dobby ujawnia, że trudno jest, aby wolny domowy elf znalazł rzeczywistą pracę. Po dwóch latach, gdy nie znalazł pracy i znalazł Winky, Dobby przyjechał do Hogwartu i był tam przez tydzień; Dumbledore nawet zgodził się zapłacić Dobbyowi małą pensję. Winky jest bardzo smutny i wstydzony, że został zwolniony przez swojego starego pana. Hermiona próbuje ją pocieszyć bez powodzenia, chociaż Winky staje się nieco szczęśliwsza, gdy dowiaduje się, że Crouch jest w Hogwarcie. Ujednoznacznienia Eliksir_Wielosokowy_(ujednoznacznienie) *'Eliksir Wielosokowy' — eliksir, który zamieniał osobę pijącą w kogoś zupełnie innego. *'Eliksir Wielosokowy' — dwunasty rozdział książki Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic. 'Fianto Duri' zaklęcie będące urokiem obronnym, tworzące trudną do przebicie magiczną barierę. Zaklęcie potrzebuje skupienia, aby je utrzymać, jednak Finiato Duri może trwać i być żywe, podczas gdy osoba, które je rzuciła wykonuje jakąś inną czynność lub rzuca inne czary. Zaklęcie zostało użyte w czasie bitwy o Hogwart. Bariera po otoczeniu wybranego obiektu staje się niewidzialna dla wroga lub wrogów. Jedyną możliwością, aby ją zobaczyć jest rzucenie zaklęcia ofensywne. Jedynym sposobem na zniszczenie bariery jest rzucanie potężnych zaklęć lub zaklęcia, wszystko to zależy od potęgi czarodzieja lub czarodziejów. Efekty Stworzenia i ludzie przekraczający barierę zaklęcia rozpadają się na cząsteczki. Wszelkie rzucane na nią zaklęcia powodują duże i powtarzające się eksplozje. Efektem tego zaklęcia jest bariera jaka roztacza się nad chronionym obiektem. Szczególnie wzmacnia się je z połączeniem innych zaklęć ochronnych. Patrząc na etymologię zaklęcia, ta bariera jest podobna to efektu uroku Protego Maxima. Znane użycia Zaklęcie zostało rzucone przez nauczyciela Zaklęć Filiusa Flitwicka, w celu ochrony granic zamku Hogwart przed Śmierciożercami i Szmalcownikami, 1 maja 1998 roku w późnych godzinach wieczornych tuż przed bitwą o Hogwart. Śmierciożercy na polecanie Czarnego Pana zaczęli bombardować magiczną ochronę przy pomocy zaklęć. Jednak ostatecznie bariera została zniszczona przez zaklęcie rzucone przez Voldemorta. Prawdopodobnie jest to zaklęcie wymagające dużej mocy i wiedzy na temat jego prawidłowego wykonania. Znane osoby, które użyły zaklęcia * Filius Flitwick * Molly Weasley * Horace Slughorn * Poppy Pomfrey * Minerva McGonagall Etymologia Ciekawostki * Prawdziwy efekt czaru nie jest do końca znany, gdyż jest wykorzystywane w połączeniu z innymi zaklęciami ochronnymi. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę jego etymologię, wytworzona przez te zaklęcie bariery powinny być trwałe i solidne. * W scenariuszu filmowym zaklęcie błędnie zapisano jako Finato Duri * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci bariera została postawiona tylko przez profesora Flitwicka. Natomiast w filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci część 2 zaklęcia rzucają wspólnie Molly Weasley, Horacy Slughorn i Poppy Pomfrey. * W grze LEGO Harry Potter: lata 5-7 zaklęcia obronne rzucają Filius Flitwick, Horacy Slughorn i Minerwa McGonagall. Profil |-|XIX Fan Art= 400px|center Temat: Wakacje - Victorie Weasley i Teddy Lupin - V miejsce (6 pkt.) |-| |-| |-| |-| |-| |-| |-| |-| |-| |-| |-| |-| |-| |-| Kategoria:Strony ujednoznaczniające *16